


Breathe

by hmmwatt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmwatt/pseuds/hmmwatt
Summary: They were in Garrett’s living room, enjoying a drink—some bottle that Garrett pulled out from the shower of all places.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> _As the tides, they push and pull_   
>  _I surrender like a fool_   
>  _Sea glass eyes, so green and blue_   
>  _I’ll wait for you_   
>  _I’ll wait for you_

 

It feels like he’s underwater.

Andrew thinks as he struggles to catch his breath, blinking away tears. He breathes in deep and looks up. Garrett's still shaking off the remnants of his own laughter. Their eyes meet for a moment, and he feels everything swirl around him, all over again.

 

They were in Garrett’s living room, enjoying a drink—some bottle that Garrett pulled out from the shower of all places. He guesses tequila; he’s not sure but it’s strong enough. It’s been a hard day’s night and Garrett offered a sort of wind-down at his place. Andrew happily agreed. They were both in sore need of some rest, and it’s been a while since he spent some time with Garrett, cameras off.

He lets out a sigh and looks around. He’s sure they started out on the sofa, trying to watch something on Garrett’s newly-installed projector screen—but before they realized, whatever film they put on was over and they are now on the floor, a tipsy, giggly mess. The laptop’s gone to sleep. Pure blue from the screen washes over them both.

His left leg is very near tangled with Garrett’s. Andrew ponders how it got there.

“So what do you think?” Garrett asks out of nowhere. “Road trip. Just drivin’ to the beach by night.” Not that we’re in any condition to drive, he adds, chuckles to himself. It takes Andrew a bit to follow the context. He takes a sip from his glass and thinks. “I’d like that. It’s not summer, though, so it might be too chilly for a swim.”

Garrett shakes his head at that. “Oh, I wouldn’t mind going in the water with my shirt on—actually, that’s what I always do. I don’t dare take it off.” Andrew frowns a little and nudges him. “Hey, you don’t need to feel self-conscious, okay? You look good.”

He means it. The blue wash from the projector screen makes everything surreal for a moment. He can picture it now, the strange blue waves of the sea, the bitter smell of salt, rough sand underneath his feet. He can see Garrett, out on the beach, then in the water. He can picture the blue eyes mingle with the waves, high laughter breaking like water foam. Long, sturdy form swaying, rushing through the water.

Garrett seems to blush under his gaze, hurriedly swallows his drink instead.

He sets the empty glass down with a grimace. “Y’know,” he murmurs, voice rough. They are both burnt out, no wonder they got drunk so fast. “I think I’ve had enough.”

“Yeah, same here.” Andrew takes a last mouthful, washes down the strange feeling blocking his throat. He stands up slowly—a wave of uncertainty as he leaves the warmth on his side—and, instead of putting back the glass as he intended to, he just stands there. Garrett gives him a puzzled look.

Andrew breathes in, shoulders rising, eyes closed. He feels the swirl, the pull again. Waves.

“You okay?” Garrett’s now scrambling up too, slight worry furrowing his brows. Andrew opens his eyes slowly and smiles at him. “I can crash here for tonight, yeah?” Garrett blinks. “Um, yes, of course. I can take the couch—”

He leans into Garrett’s standing form and wraps his arms around his waist. Garrett freezes.  
Andrew nudges up, knocks the glasses a bit with the tip of his nose, and their lips brush—then Garrett tumbles backwards. They land on the sofa, Andrew straddling him.

“Andrew,” Garrett whispers, “what are you doing?” He looks down at wide, blue eyes. Swirling like waves. He knows he’s drunk, but the realization is clear, as if he’s just jumped face down into that rushing water underneath. His hands wander up the torso to Garrett’s shoulder, and he breathes back. “I want to kiss you. Is this okay?”

Garrett stares. Andrew can practically hear the disbelief.

Then he surges up, crashes their lips together.

Andrew instinctively shuts his eyes. He feels heady as he tastes the alcohol, the smooth, sliding warmth. It’s intoxicating—he can’t breathe, as he lets the waves swell, roar around him. Steady hand grasps the back of his neck. Other than the touches holding him in place, he feels suspended, afloat underwater. It’s beautiful.

 

After a moment, Andrew comes up for air. Garrett holds his face in his hands, wide, wondering, searching blue eyes. Andrew takes a deep breath, slows it down.

“I—” Garrett starts, then stops, lost for words. He smiles in answer. “Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _So pull me in like salt water_   
>  _Washing over my skin_   
>  _Hold my head when I falter_   
>  _So that I can breathe,_   
>  _So that I can breathe again_
> 
>  
> 
> Jeffrey James—Saltwater
> 
>  
> 
> just think about Garrett and Andrew singing this song together. or maybe not.  
> i hope you enjoyed this little piece. thank you for reading!


End file.
